


Battle Scars

by aplatonicjacuzzi



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplatonicjacuzzi/pseuds/aplatonicjacuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While posing for a painting at the beach, Rachel notices scars all across Reyna's body.</p><p>A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

“How did you get those scars?” Rachel asked, looking away from her painting to study Reyna intently.

Reyna looked down at her body. There were scars and burns in several places on her body, covering her stomach, chest, arms and back. Her legs were not as damaged, but a long scar ran up the praetor’s left thigh.

“The scars of battle, of course,” the praetor replied, smiling crookedly. “A lot of the recent ones--” she pointed to her arms, back and leg -- “were from the last quest.”

Rachel gazed at each one. Reyna had previously recounted her experience of flying to the Mediterranean to help secure the Athena statue, but to see the lasting impressions on her body was something else altogether. “And the others?”

“Well,” Reyna started, “the others are from a mix of things. Monster attacks, pegasus-riding accidents…”

Her hand brushed across a scar on her cheek and she slightly winced at the touch. Her expression turned dark. “Some scars, though, I’ve had for years… since I was younger.”

Rachel nodded, understanding it was something personal. “I’m here to talk about it if you want.”

For a moment, it was silent except for the sound of the ocean in the background. Then Reyna smiled sadly. “Not now. Maybe one day, but let’s just enjoy our day off today, alright?”

“Alright,” Rachel repeated, blowing a kiss to the praetor, who immediately blushed. “Now get back into position. I haven’t finished painting yet.”


End file.
